Vending Machine
by amatorichika
Summary: Shuji and Jin have a chat at the vending machine


Saying Shuji was annoyed was the understatement of the year. Yosuke and Izumi were asking his help in English AGAIN. He didn't understand why those two fools just couldn't pay attention like regular kids who cared about learning. While he was grumbling to himself and drinking his Sprite he just got from the vending machine, he didn't notice the person behind getting their drink until they rudely decided to poke him in the cheek with it.

"Yo Shuji." Jin said in that annoying specific way of his that always pissed Shuji off. Shuji immediately shivered from the cold contact of the beverage on his and turn to gave Jin the most pissed off expression he could look at that moment. Shuji really didn't need to deal with the bane of his fucking existence at this particular moment.

Jin couldn't help but smirk at the livid expression on Shuji's face. It always made him laugh on how easily he could get the younger boy riled up. Jin found it cute like an angry cat, lately however maybe since they were older Jin really liked the way Shuji's jaw clenched when he was mad. There were times where he would purposefully bother Shuji just so he could see it.

"What the hell do you want Jin."Shuji said abruptly breaking Jin out of his hormone-filled thoughts.

"Nothing just checking up on you, you seem more pissed off than usual when you see me. What's up?" Jin said ignoring Shuji's combative tone.

Shuji couldn't help but bristle at that. He hated how Jin knew him so well and how he always accurately guessed what Shuji was feeling or doing. Sometimes Shuji wished he could say it was Jin's side effect that made him know the kind of person Shuji was, but he knew that wasn't the case. Jin knew and understood Shuji better then he did himself and that was the main reason Shuji found him so hard to deal with.

"Yosuke and Izumi." Shuji said trying to sound as cryptic possible. Just because Jin knew there was something wrong didn't mean he had to know what's was wrong.

"Really?" Jin said amused. He already knew why Shuji was mad he had seen it earlier after all. His amusement grew as he saw Shuji go through a series of comical expressions and turned pink in horror as he realized Jin already knew.

"You already know." Shuji groaned in embarrassment as he sat on the bench next to the vending machine.

Jin sat next to him on the bench and laughed. Shuji could feel his face getting even hotter and he cursed his genetics for giving him such pale skin. The two of them sat in silence as they drank their beverages.

Shuji briefly looked at Jin and he couldn't help but remember what Arashiyama-san told him around 3 months ago.

"I'm sure he takes them seriously. Neighbors killed his mother you know. His teacher Mogami, died five years ago. He knows what it's like to lose someone close. Since he knows about losing someone and the danger of neighbors I'm sure he's figured it all out." Arashiyama had told him.

Shuji remembered losing sleep over those words and they still somewhat bothered him. What had Arashiyama meant by figured it all out? Why did he seem so sure? Why did Jin seem so steadfast on the 'Neighbors are just like us ideology'? Most importantly why hadn't Jin told him years ago? These were all thoughts that had plagued him during his depression amongst other things. These same thoughts were circling his mind right then and he decided it was time to apologize.

Yes apologize to Jin Yuichi the one person in this world that seemed to exist for taking pleasure in his annoyance ( Tachikawa-san and the white haired neighbor were fighting for second place). It took Shuji a long while to admit to himself but he did owe Jin an apology. For the last 4 years he thought that Jin was a complete fool who didn't understand the dangers of the aliens that seemed so hell bent in destroying his hometown but he clearly understood more then Shuji. The irony still baffles him. Even though he really didn't want to do this since he was pretty fucking sure Jin would hold this over his head for the rest of his life. Regardless, Shuji knew he had to apologize and he decided he was going to do it right now. Whether or not Jin was going to be a dick about, he would deal with the consequences later.

"Sorry". Shuji said looking at Jin with his most sincere expression. "I'm sorry for assuming that you didn't know anything about the dangers of Neighbors and belittling you."

Jin could feel his eyes widen in surprise. He knew that Shuji was going to apologize to him, he had seen it last week after all. However, it still didn't make the moment any less surreal. Miwa Shuji the boy that has always hated his guts for as long as he could remember had just apologized and admitted that he had done something wrong to him. Jin didn't know how to react and so like the jackass he knew he was he started to laugh hysterically.

Shuji was looking at him dumbfounded, but Jin continued to laugh. He could see Shuji getting flustered with anger, his pale skin easily turning red, he clutched his stomach and tears started to roll down his eyes. He was starting to cough and hiccup but he continued to laugh.

Shuji was livid. He had just apologized in the best way he knew how, and this was the reaction he got? Shuji didn't have to deal with this bullshit. He got up and started to walk away angrily but he felt Jin grab his hand and use the advantages of the superior strength in a trion body to hold him in place.

"Wait Shuji." Jin said in between hysterics. "I'll calm down in a sec."

Jin wiped the tears in his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at Shuji. He pulled Shuji in the spot he was in previously and looked him in the eye.

"Sorry I just really didn't know how to react." Jin said and gauged Shuji's reaction. The boy had seemed to calm down at that, but the redness in his face still remained. _He's so cute like this. _Jin thought fondly.

Shuji couldn't help but be bewildered at that statement. _Didn't he already see this? _Shuji wondered. "Didn't you…" Shuji began.

"Just because I can see when something happens, doesn't mean I'll always know the appropriate way to deal with it." Jin explained. "Thanks I really do appreciate your apology Shuji."

Shuji visibly sighed in relief and all the stress he was unknowingly carrying in his shoulders and body went away. He was truly happy that his apology was accepted and now he can move on without this on the back of his mind. Everything seemed swell until Shuji caught a glimpse on Jin's face. _Oh no. _Shuji thought with dread filling in his stomach.

"Shuji… you do know I'm going to add this to my long list of things I tease you for right?" Jin said smugly.

"Yeah whatever." Shuji groaned and slumped his head in his hands. He peeked through his fingers and Jin was sporting the biggest smirk on his face he had seen in a while. _Huh he looks hot with that expression on his face _Shuji thought absent-mindedly. Shuji caught his train of thought and started to mentally kick himself. Just because he apologized didn't mean he was going to start letting his hormones out of control. Jin was still an annoying ass bitch as far as he was concerned.

Jin really felt calmer and happier since the whole the whole Galopoula mess. He really didn't think Shuji apologizing would lift his spirit up as much as it did but he knew he spirits were way higher than they were this morning. Jin looked down and realized he was still holding on to Shuji's hand. He decided to squeeze the younger boy's hand and Shuji looked at him expectantly.

"Shuji I know what Arashiyama told you and I know you have a lot of questions. I won't answer them right now, **BUT **I will tell you everything one day. I promise." Jin said so earnestly that Shuji couldn't help but believe him. Shuji squeezed Jin's hand in reflex (that's what Shuji convinced himself later anyway). Shuji took a few moments to collect his jumbling thoughts and took a deep breath.

"You promise?" Shuji said quietly. Any other time he would curse himself for sounding so vulnerable, but right now wasn't the time to deal with his fragile ego.

"Promise." Jin said firmly. He has hurt Shuji in the past but he **will **give Shuji this one thing. Not even a determined set future will stop him from explaining everything to Shuji.

Shuji nodded and gave a really small smile. He pulled himself from Jin's grasp, grabbed his beverage from beside him and looked at the time. _Fuck, Yosuke and Izumi are probably making out or doing some crackhead shit right now. _Shuji thought grimly. He sighed in exasperation and got up.

"Gotta go...see you around Jin." Shuji said matter-of-factly and walked off to find his two idiot friends.

Jin looked at the hand that was holding Shuji's tightly less than a minute ago. _You're right Arashiyama, are relationship is getting better. _Jin thought contentedly. Jin grabbed his drink, downed it in one go and sprung up with new vigor to go do his duties as the elite.


End file.
